Misery Business
by craklyn
Summary: Theodore learns that the line between love and friendship can also be the line between heartbreak and happiness. When is crossing that line worth the risk?   A story about hopes, realizations and a different side of Ginny.


A/N: I know I should be working on _My Favourite Shade of Black_, but this story begged me to write it and I couldn't just say no. So, here it is. From some dark corner of my mind. I hope you like it. (Oh, and I do love reviews.)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Misery Business<em>**

She had come to him, an old friend, for comfort. He had offered her tea and sympathy, listened to her stories, shared laughs with her and hugged her close at night.

Theodore was the shoulder to lean on, the reliable friend, something he had never expected he would be. He could listen and give advice, but generally he wasn't the most empathic person. Normally he would grow tired of people wallowing in misery, telling them to get a grip, but with Ginny everything was different.

He had known her for years. They weren't ever the best of friends, but had always enjoyed each others' company whenever they had spend time at the library, hidden behind the numerous shelves of dusty tomes, studying and sharing laughs. They weren't on the same year, but it didn't seem to matter much; they simply understood each other and could spend hours together sitting in silence without it feeling uncomfortable. They could talk about anything without it being uncomfortable.

Everything had changed when she started going out with Malfoy. He was devilishly handsome, talented and rich. Ginny introduced Theodore as her friend, which earned a raised eyebrow from Malfoy. They were housemates, but didn't talk much. Theodore had never liked him much.

Ginny still met Theodore in the library, they'd spend time together, but the times he saw her gradually became rarer, until the only times he saw her was in the Great Hall, where he'd catch a glimpse of her sitting in the Gryffindor table, or at hallways in between classes. When he graduated from Hogwarts and moved on with his life, he had already forgotten about Ginny.

Then one summer day, when he was working at a bookshop his uncle owned, the door opened to let in a girl with flaming red hair. She had changed. She was no longer a teenager, but a young woman. Theodore had to look twice before he recognized the beautiful girl in front of him. Her face lit up when she saw him, and they ended up talking like they used to, forgetting about the surroundings. Theodore's uncle noticed the reunion, and told him to take the rest of the day off. They went to a nearby café, and talked for hours, before bidding each other good night with promises to keep in touch.

And they did. Ginny owled him the next day, asking him to come over for dinner. Over the summer he got to know her again. Learn about her life, about her break-up with Malfoy, about her year abroad, and about her plans for the future. They kept it simple, talking and watching movies, doing things as friends. That was until one night Ginny had almost fallen asleep during a film, and Theodore told her she could stay over. She gladly accepted, shyly climbed into his bed, where they exchanged a few sleepy words, and then snuggled against his chest before falling asleep.

That changed their relationship. Theodore found himself thinking about her more and more. He wasn't sure if that was good or not. She was Ginny after all. She was rash and temperamental, and sometimes Theodore felt like her bubbly personality was too much for him to handle. It took her two seconds to go from giggling to sulking. It was also one of the reasons why he liked her so much. She was natural, and not afraid to let her emotions show. But even more than her tricky personality, Theodore was not so sure she was over Malfoy. She sometimes talked about him and when she did, her voice was bitter and sad at the same time. He learned that the couple had had troubles for quite some while. They had had their good times, but Theodore got the feeling that the relationship had been on the edge constantly. Malfoy had threatened to break up with her several times. When they finally did break up, it was because of the distance, or so she said. Her friends and family hadn't liked Malfoy, but she had stubbornly kept dating him. They had loved each other. They still did, according to Ginny, but the circumstances were what kept them apart.

At first Theodore had tried to comfort Ginny, saying that maybe it was time for her to start living her own life without Malfoy. It would be good for her. No one should stay with someone if the trouble was too much to handle. When she had told him that Malfoy had been seeing other girls, he told her that Malfoy didn't deserve her anyway, let the guy do what he wanted. Forget about him. After some time he began becoming irritated every time the subject touched anything closely related to Malfoy. What was it about that guy that kept Ginny hanging on to him?

Eventually she stopped. She had finally started to move on. She started seeing her old friends again and studying for an entrance exam for the mediwitch training. Theodore saw less of her, but when he did, she was always on a good mood and they had a good time. They kissed a couple of times, she stayed for the night a couple of times. But they were still just friends. He felt like he should ask her if she wanted to start a relationship with him, but something stopped him. He felt like she should have some time on her own, outside of a relationship. Sometimes he felt as if she didn't really know herself.

One night in January Ginny told Theodore that she was thinking about getting back together with Malfoy. Theodore's heart dropped to his stomach. Quietly he asked her if she really thought it was a good idea. She shook her head. Of course not. But he was Malfoy. She knew him, loved him. They had been together for so long, all those years would have been for nothing if they didn't try again. Theodore was left speechless.

Yet nothing seemed to have changed much. They still saw each other. They stayed at Theodore's place watching old muggle films, or went out with friends. One night Theodore run into Ginny by coincidence. He was out drinking with his friends, when a familiar red hair caught his eye. He took his drink and walked to her. They didn't say anything, not even greetings were exchanged. Ginny put her drink down, then took his and set it on the table next to hers, put her hand in his and guided him out of the bar. She apparated them outside of his apartment. She waited him to unlock the door, walked in and watched as he shut the door. Then she kissed him. The kiss was hot and messy, nothing like the ones they had shared before. Ginny pushed him against the door, her mouth never leaving his, and tugged his shirt to grant her access to the bare skin of his back. She bit his lower lip, drew back a bit, and after running her thumb across the mistreated lip, she reached to unbutton Theodore's shirt. He opened his mouth to object, but she quickly put her finger against his lips and told him to let her do what she wanted with him. He could only raise his eyebrows and comply as she guided him towards her bedroom, marking the path with discarded clothes.

The next morning Theodore woke up alone. He drew the blanket up, not bothering to find any clothes. He was confused. What had all that been about? If she wanted to have sex with him, why couldn't she stay the night? Would this mean the end of their friendship, or a start of something new? He doubted it was possible for everything to stay as it had been. Just friends. Theodore couldn't deny that he liked the girl. Maybe even loved her on some level. Maybe he always had. He let out a sigh, running his hand through his hair, he would have to talk to her, ask her to be his. He was sure he wouldn't be able to have it any other way.

Two days later Theodore knocked on Ginny's door. He had decided that it was time to ask her to stop the games. To hell with Malfoy, he would ask her to be with him. When Ginny opened the door, she looked solemn. She didn't greet him with the usual smile. Theodore faltered. The question he had had in his mind didn't feel safe anymore. Instead he asked if Ginny had decided whether she should get back together with Malfoy or not. She looked down, scratching her arm.

"We're together. Trying to make this work."

Theodore breathed in. He watched the girl in front of him. She lifted her head, looking straight at him. "We have history. I don't want everything to be for nothing."

"I thought so."

With that, Theodore left, leaving Ginny standing in the door frame. She didn't call him. He didn't look back.


End file.
